


[Translation] Scenes from the Middle Game

by Acyancat



Series: [Translation]Of Queens, Knights, and Pawns [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acyancat/pseuds/Acyancat
Summary: 本文是从Of Queens, Knights and Pawns中其他角色的角度写的一系列短篇。作者建议先读前作。





	[Translation] Scenes from the Middle Game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes from the Middle Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114384) by [chancecraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancecraz/pseuds/chancecraz). 



塔金的办公室就和他本人一样清冷肃杀。维达走进去，看到那和他之前所有的办公室一个样。墙上什么装饰品也没有，没有对财富和权势的刻意炫耀，唯一的家具就是房间正中那张大得超乎寻常的办公桌。也许这就是没有其他物件的主要原因。你没别处可看，只能立刻注意到坐在那里的人。

“维达尊主，”塔金说，甚至没费心站起来，但至少把眼睛从正读的报告上抬了起来：“情况汇报？”

“我们带回了奥德朗的莱娅公主。”

“就她一个人？”塔金惊讶地扬眉。

当他们的追捕对象停在了那个星球上空时，维达确信原力又找到了新花样作弄他。这影响了他在审问从坦蒂夫四号抓获的犯人时的自我控制，害他现在只剩下个养尊处优的议员审问。

“她是唯一的幸存者。”

塔金皱眉：“我知道了。”他放下数据板，靠上椅子，手指点在一起。

“你有什么计划？”

“我已经派遣风暴兵去了塔图恩。它们很快会回到我们手中。”

塔金眯起眼睛：“你自己没下去？”既然维达就站在他面前，答案很明显。“你没有亲自确保万无一失可不寻常。”

只有皇帝本人才能命令他再次踏上那个鸟不生蛋的鬼地方。“我觉得押解公主到这里更为重要。”发生在杰达的一系列事件已经让议院惴惴不安。让里面大部分成员相信飞船遭到海盗袭击的托词万分重要。和她留在塔图恩轨道上也许会导致过多的人质疑那个谎言。那会给他的师父带来麻烦，而且很快会变成他的痛苦和麻烦。

“嗯，也许吧。”塔金说，露出半是纡尊降贵的笑容：“我很高兴地告诉你那已经不再是我们的问题。皇帝本人刚刚通知我，议会被解散了。”

他在为自己比维达先知道而沾沾自喜，也顺道质疑了他在找到图纸之前离开塔图恩的决定。无关紧要。他一向竭力避免政治倾轧，他更喜欢行动。但还得和塔金周旋下去。总督在帝国的地位高到无法简单杀了他。也就只有他了，都是他师父的错。身为西斯，他应当沉醉于权力游戏，但维达只觉得无聊。这不是他们之间的新鲜事，从一开始就这样。

“死星上的总督和上将们知道了吗？”他不带感情色彩地问。他们来见证这武器投入使用。这毫无用处的科技结晶。他并不像他师父那样对这个项目充满信心。它太大，太笨拙，并且耗费了太多的资源建造。把这么多努力集中在一个目标上非常愚蠢——就只为解散议会。

“不知道。”塔金说，没得到维达的反应，他的嘴角不悦地扭了起来。无论有多乏味。他并非不习惯和这个男人勾心斗角。“我想也许我们可以一起告诉他们。”

当然了。塔金享受他此刻是皇帝头号宠臣的地位，但是总督狡猾到不会把内斗带到明面上。他师父不会满意任何胆敢挑战维达权威和令人畏惧名声的下面人。

塔金的手指敲击桌面：“莱娅公主，你熟悉她吗？”

熟悉。他第一次见到她的时候，她是她父亲的政治专员。他一转弯，就看到他妻子的脸惊讶地抬头看他。他不是头一次遇上这种事了。在过去二十年里，他好几次遇见肖像他妻子的女人。银河系很大，这有可能。

但这次不一样。那是他第一次见到帕德梅时的容颜，不是他的妻子，而是他初遇的那个女孩。他被无言的悲哀缠住，什么也没说，只是默默盯着她。公主面露歉意，但并不卑躬屈膝。她礼貌地点点头，而他用了极大的自制才没有跟上她。

接下来的一年里，他不断见到那张脸，每次都是全新的打击，每次都是压倒性的哀伤一刻。不同的是，其他类似幻象只持续到他仔细端详过她们。公主在那些一瞥中却没做任何事情来打破那幻象。他在议院见到她，总是来去匆匆，脸上挂着和帕德梅如此类似的坚定表情。他从来没在见到她时和她说过话。他甚至不确定自己还说得出来。直到参加某个帝国日官方庆典时，他的注意力才因为别的原因集中到她的身上。

他站在观礼台边缘，观察眼前无用的人群。他们在他师父面前游行的样子就像贾瓦人看到无主的废料仓一样。他感到透过原力传来的一小股恼火。不足以被他错认为来自某个受过训练的绝地或者绝地学徒，但是庆典上确实有人能感受到原力。

他搜索人群，当他再次感到它时，他发现那源自于她。她在和一个罗迪亚外交官说话，脸上挂着笑容可掬的面具，身穿奥德朗人喜欢的式样简单的长裙。他倍感惊奇，观察了她一整晚，看她走来走去和显要人物说话。她是力敏。不强，但确实是。不足以被招进绝地，但并不表明不能用于其他目的。

他的师父肯定也注意到了。但在那天晚些时候提起时，他否决了招她做裁判官项目备选的提议。“贝尔根深叶茂，奥德朗又备受爱戴，十分富庶，现在出手不合适。她是有些潜力，这我同意，但是不值得为此拘留她有可能引起的公愤。”

“可以用伪造她的测试结果判贝尔刑。”他指出。所有帝国新生儿都必须接受检测。“这是他为数不多的弱点之一。”

他的师父只是轻笑：“耐心，老朋友，耐心。很快我们就既不需要贝尔也不需要议会了。而奥德朗会太过害怕，不敢再公开对抗我们。”

他不想把这事放下。关于她的什么一直在原力里引起他的注意，不止因为她是个身材娇小的褐发政治家。但那晚之后，贾勒斯和他的冒牌学徒成了外环一害，他们的出现，随后是阿索卡的再次现身，公主被他忘到了脑后。

马拉科之后，维达考虑过招募她做新一代裁判官。他的师父说不行。然后维达开始在她打着‘慈善行动’旗号帮助义军时，刻意抓她个正着，但今天之前，她都令人泄气地逃掉了。现在议会解散了，他可以再次向他师父请愿，好把她改造成对帝国更有用的工具。

“我们以前见过几次。”

塔金继续用手指敲桌子：“你不觉得她命令飞船停在那里很奇怪吗？你确定她不是在尝试联系那星球上的什么人？”

叛军一员？在塔图恩？谁会费心那样做？除非是赫特人。

“不大可能。”他说：“那星球十分偏远，并且处于赫特人的牢固掌控之下。他们处理叛乱分子时远没有我们那么谨慎。更有可能她在找一个偏远星球进行下次空间跳跃，妄图甩脱我们。”

塔金眯起眼睛：“有可能。无论如何，她在我们手里。而她知道义军基地的地点。把它找出来！”他露出真正的笑容：“也许同盟终于可以对帝国起点真正作用了。我们可以用他们的基地作为展示这空间站实力的第一个实例。”

“如你所愿。”他冷冷地说。

 

门打开时，维达看见公主站在固定在墙上的长凳前，双手握在身前。她的白色长裙是相对昏暗的牢房里唯一的亮点。她看到他，眼睛瞪圆，恐惧攫住了她。即便在几步之外，他也能看到她在发抖。他走下楼梯，已经觉得无聊了。这会和以前太多次审问义军没什么两样。他们会表示坚贞不屈，但是很快就会什么都招了。他们都会的，他只要出现就能确保这点。

曾几何时并不是那样。那时会有个女人用快活明亮的笑容欢迎他。他把思维拉回当下。那是很久以前的事了，而他现在不需要那样的笑容。他需要把注意力放在这里，这牢房，这年轻女孩身上—－她身边的原力里充满恐慌。

“现在，殿下，让我们来谈谈义军秘密基地的所在地。”门低低地砰了一声，关上了。那声音让她畏缩了一下，然后她的表情坚硬了，又逐渐化成冷静的面具。这……令人印象深刻。他通常在这么年轻的人身上看不到这么好的自制力。

然后她开口了：“帝国的程序里这类’会议’还是不予录像吗？”她的口气就像他们在议会讨论立法的细枝末节。

这倒是意料之外。维达感到自己缓缓眨了眨眼睛，听见自己问：“什么？”他肯定听错了。

“有录像吗？”她重复。

“没有。”他缓缓地告诉她，想弄明白她在玩什么把戏。“没有录像。”

“很好。”她点点头，眼睛看向他身边的守卫，有那么一刻他发誓他看到了她眼里闪过的自责。

然后她用极其类似他师父和他无用的亲信说话的口气，嘲讽地通知他：“你会想让他们走开。”她指卫兵的样子就像他们是她能捏死的臭虫。

他好奇地走近她。她没有畏缩，但是绷紧了。“我会吗？”他问。

听到他嘲弄的口吻，她抿紧了嘴唇。但她继续用那傲慢的口气说：“是的，我有话要说，而你不想让塔金知道。”

这就是她打的算盘了。“勒索？”他问。这个早熟的孩子以为她捏着他什么把柄？他冲动地想斥责她。他已经太久没冲动地做任何事了。“我以为帝国议员不屑于做这样的事。”

她只是盯着他，尽力找出他眼睛所在，保持稳定目光接触。“你会想让他们离开的。”她简单地说。没有哀求，没有恳求，也不躲闪。维达好奇地在原力里感到一丝惊讶，还是源自于这个娇生惯养的孩子。这不是通常事情的走向。那他们就来看看这小公主想说什么吧。

“好吧。”他挥手，守卫一如既往地服从，默默离开牢房。他专注地盯着她，想看她会不会蠢到冲过他跑进走廊。他不觉得。但是整个谈话已经发生了好几个意料之外的转折。

他还没关上的审讯机器人，噪声越来越大。维达发现让受刑人在他开始前就感到恐惧很有用。这让他们在药物发生作用前就已经惊恐万分。他的师父指责他心软了，在捡回什么长久失落的道德。维达只是觉得那样更有效率，并且这样告诉了他的师父——引不引起痛苦无关紧要，尽快拿到信息才是他的目标。他的师父什么也没说，但是维达感到了他狠狠发散出的不悦。

一只小手举起来，指向机器人，非常清楚地说：“那没用。”就像她在跟他讲宇宙定理一样。

天真无知。“我向你保证，公主，会有用的。”

她深吸一口气，维达能感到她在让自己冷静下来。“我说它没用是基于经验，而非信念——这没用。你的机器人给我注射药物，失败了。你狠狠撞击我的精神屏障，失败了。塔金用这可恶的庞然大物威胁奥德朗，也失败了。我不会告诉你基地在哪里。”

维达只是站在那里，想法理解她的话。他们用的是基本语。他理解它的结构。但是这太荒唐了。他感到喉咙里一痒。他震惊地发现那是大笑。

但这需要澄清：“经验？”

她轻哼：“是的，我在这辈子最糟糕的一天睡去，然后醒来发现自己回到过去，出现在这辈子第二糟的日子里。”她开始提高声音试图压过越来越响的审讯机器人：“经验而言，我不推荐。”她语气里的苦涩如此清晰，哪怕最后她基本是在喊了。

她说的是真话。不，她相信自己说的是真话。维达挥挥手，止住机器人尖锐的噪音。陪她玩下去花不了多少时间，长久以来第一次出现的真正新鲜感值得浪费时间。

“这倒是逃避拷问的有趣手段。”他评论。

她脸上滑过愉悦：“你觉得我在撒谎？”这么说，她知道他能看出不同。

维达眨眼。很久没有人公开挑战他却不带恶意了，绝大多数时候还是含沙射影加死亡威胁。这真新鲜。“不，”他回答：“你相信你在说实话。但是薄弱的意志能用多种方式逃避事实。”

她扬起一边眉毛：“你觉得我意志薄弱？”

不，他不觉得。即便只有屈指可数的几次相遇，他也从来没觉得她能轻易欺瞒。他最初绕道走是因为别的原因。她让他想起另一个意志坚定的政治家。

出于长久的习惯，他开始踱步，需要在考虑下一步的时候保持活动。他只能走三步。牢房的设计限制了他的活动空间。他转身，在仔细研究她时手背在身后。她和他的鬼魂的区别在于公主的脾气，要他看来还是非常暴烈的脾气。他在官方活动上看她压下过太多次，不会误判她在战斗中会被动挨打。她在这里没有保留的原因。她在害怕，通常他走进任何房间都这样。但控制得很好，她甚至没流露出一点可能崩溃的迹象。

她只是等他考虑。这也很不寻常。就他所知她一向迅速猛烈地出击。她站在那里就像她有的是时间等他回答。“不，”他承认：“我不觉得。”

她耸肩：“那就陷入僵局了。”

这太荒谬了。他这辈子见过太多荒谬的事，但这依旧难以置信。“你说的事情不可能。”他告诉她。

她的脸拧起来，不管她本来想说什么都没说。啊，她那猛烈进攻的劲头还在。她挥挥手，指指牢房：“但我就在这里了。”原力仍然没显示她在撒谎。尽管充满激情，她可不傻。如果她在瞎扯，可不会挑战他这么多次。

“为什么会跟我坦白这样的事情？”他反击，更想看她的反应，而不是真的相信她在撒谎：“如果那是真的，你知道未来发生了什么，那会让你成为更为宝贵的信息来源，而不是相反。”

惊愕在她的脸上一闪而过，他在她开口时感到了她的犹豫：“你一触碰我的思维就会察觉不寻常。”

维达感到有点恼火。迄今为止她的逻辑都还合理。但可能有人就他的能力警告过她。无论如何，她发出了邀请。他探出去，不指望找到任何高层叛军为了对抗他受到的基本训练之外的东西。

他随意的触碰撞上了原力支撑的高墙。

黑暗面咆哮的瞬间他顿时明白过来感到了什么。这是绝地使用的技巧。她从一个 _绝地_ 那里学来的。他做了那么多，牺牲了那么多，就为他们再也不会祸害银河系，他们还是幸存了下来。他加强力道，试探它的真正实力。而它远超他的预期，屏障收得更紧了。这不是什么简单静态的墙，她可以 _加厚_ 它。他大步走向她，仅剩一点理智提醒他尸体给不出任何答案。

“你是个绝地！”他嘶嘶地说。

她仰头看他，谨慎，却不畏缩：“不。”

自大的小鬼。“你的谎言拯救不了你，殿下。在这里不行。”

“我不是绝地。”她发出苦涩的笑声，还有那悔恨的感觉？悲伤？骄傲？维达不确定。“但是我的家族原力很强。”她的目光越过他的肩膀。他的眼角看见她转转手指。他感觉到她在原力里的触碰，简单自信。她像孩子转陀螺一样轻易转动机器人，它随之发出一声尖叫。

她的目光看回他：“在任何战场上我都不会毫无还手之力，维达爵爷。”这宣言里可感情丰富得很。曾经这个女孩——不，成年女性，不管这脸看着有多年轻，他面前站着个成年女性。她曾经落入全然无助的境地。她的语气毋庸置辩：“有人教我如何建立屏障，移动小物件，再没更多了。仅仅是些小把戏。”

维达退了一步，她的话穿透了他弥漫的怒气。小把戏？她把这两件事都当做小把戏？不，转动机器人不需要很多力量。但是能如此轻而易举地探出，转动它，而不是把它推到房间另一侧意味着极强的控制能力。她在他的触碰下加厚屏障也不是什么容易的事情。

但她并不知道。有意思。不论她的导师是谁，都是个蠢货。

说到这个，“谁是你的导师？”

她的脸放松下来，露出真正的微笑：“一个备受爱戴的智者。”

是真话，但没用。“这个绝地的名字？”他追问。

她摇头：“不，我会告诉你很多事情，但不是这个。”

真相环绕着它。她宁死也不肯说出那个名字。维达感到挫败，又开始踱步。她的原力很强。基于她思维屏障的厚度判断，比他之前以为的要强得多。机器人里的药物毫无疑问能帮到他，但这会是她用一切去守护的事情。他能打破她的屏障，他当然可以。无论她有多强，他会更强，一向如此。但是这样做引起的反冲会打碎她的思维。她会变得几乎和死人一样毫无用处，而且还危险得多。

他在狭窄的牢房里来回踱步，尝试找出应对这事的策略。他从来不是能言善辩。不像他的师父。

 _不像你妻子_ 。

他把那想法推到一边。他走进这牢房，就知道她今天不会让他安生。他只能硬着头皮向前了。暴力进攻一向有用，但在这里却没法用。因此想想你到底知道这个鬼晓得多少岁了的公主什么，利用手边已有的武器。

他的出现让她前所未有地不安。她面对他一向谨慎，她可不傻。但是他认识的公主能掩饰得很好，即便只在脸上，而非原力里。而这个不能。

他回想起他走进牢房时她绝对的恐慌。他短暂地好奇了一下他的同位体肯定对她做过什么让她如此惊恐。她的自控能力令人印象深刻，她藏得很好。但是那就像她压根没指望过再见他。

他停下脚步看她。她在强迫自己镇定呼吸，就像他的存在本身就足以让她感到排山倒海的恐惧。不，她不习惯看到他，更重要的是也不觉得她会。这就让原因只剩下寥寥无几的选项。

他直接用了最明显的那个：“在你的将来我显然死了。”

她看他，松开放在身侧的拳头：“是的。”

她的声音里有一丝胜利感，但他不觉得她是动手的那个人。维达毫不讶异地感到一阵轻松。还有办法离开，他找到了离开他的职责和师父的办法。

“怎么死的？”

她抬起头，无数想法飞过那双表情丰富的眼睛：“帕尔帕廷杀了你。”

“我明白了。”真正的问题是为什么？他怀疑她有任何答案。他又开始踱步。他的同位体以为自己终于找到击败师父的办法了吗？或者他的师父找到了别人替代他？就像很久以前他对杜库做的那样？

她的震惊溢于言表：“你似乎并不惊讶？”

他停住，看向她。她看上去似乎很吃惊自己问出了口，但是他脑子里转着太多的事情，以至于没有管好自己的舌头。他耸肩：“这是西斯之道。一个师父，一个徒弟。要想成为师父，徒弟就得杀死师父。失败了的话徒弟就会死。”

她的脸上只剩惊恐：“这真是种可怕的生存方式。”

“你不理解黑暗面。”他严肃地说：“真正的力量只属于强者。”特别不属于绝地和他们的虚伪教条。远离尘世，不做任何改进它的事。

她眯起眼睛：“我听说只有弱者才会堕落。”

当然了，她的导师那么告诉她的。他轻蔑地挥挥手：“绝地自欺欺人的谎言罢了。只有强者能在西斯之道里存活下来。”她对此什么也没说，但她身边萦绕着痛苦和明了。她摇晃了一下。不明显，但绝对有。他不确定他有正确读取她的情绪。除了他师父，他已经太久没在意其他人微妙的感情变化了。如果他没有读错，那他又说了什么让她如此惊愕？

那无关紧要。整个谈话都无关紧要。维达感到自己开始不耐烦了。他需要义军基地的位置，他还需要她导师的名字。他再次开始踱步，想法整理思绪。她比他能言善辩，那向来不是他的强项。他不擅长于操控人心，而这就他看来是得到两个问题答案的唯一办法。

他能入侵她的思维。她不可能瞒过一切。他能看到她未来的片段。但她自己在牢房的行为让她所有的情报变得没用，她已经改变了发生的事情。无论她来自现在还是将来，这公主是整个工程中一长串烦人事里的又一项。

他沉浸在思绪里，几乎错过她的问题：“为什么你会堕落？”

维达停住脚步瞪向她，想知道自己是不是幻觉了：“什么？”  
  
她绷紧肩膀，但还是说：“为什么你会堕落？你当时怎么想的？”

这越来越古怪了。她在乎什么？“你肯定没兴趣加入我。”尽管她作他的学徒也还不错，她会是个很有价值。

_“你有另一个名字，另一种生活。”她解释：“为什么会抛下那一切？”_

“和我一起走。帮我抚养我们的孩子。趁还可以，放下这一切。”

维达的心错跳了一拍，尽管有无数器械在那里预防这样的事情发生。他发现自己走到了牢门前，不知道是不是在躲她。“你知道我以前是谁？”

她皱眉，浑身散发出迷惑不解：“是的？”她听上去并不确定。但他能感到一个名字，一个悬在那令人印象深刻的屏障后面的名字。黑暗面在他耳边低语。

 _天行者_ 。

这……不。她不可能知道这点。过去的都过去了，已经掩埋得干干净净，连同他的心一起葬在了纳布的一座坟墓里。

她怀疑地看向他，然后用温和的声音说：“我不会告诉任何人。”维达什么也没说。她轻轻耸肩，补充：“谁会相信我呢？”

他感到自己放松了，不太多，但足以约束住飞转的思绪。她说得对，谁会相信她呢？为此大发雷霆只会暴露弱点，他又开始踱步：“再问你一遍，谁是你的导师？”

他感到她的难以置信，但她非常不合性子地放下了那个话题。她叹气：“你还没碰上的人。”

没法缩小范围。银河系里他没碰见的人多了去。“但我会遇上TA。”

“如果事情能按照我的意思发展，不会。你们第一次见面并不顺利。”她嘶嘶地说，脸上明显是愤怒。

第一次见面？维达很惊讶那甚至会需要第二次。她说的这个导师是谁？是他师父选来代替他的吗？“如果我没在第一次会面杀了他，这对TA而言很顺利了。”他告诉她：“只有一个绝地从我手底下逃走过。”

他想起了他的绝地学徒。她声音里的反抗，她大喊绝不离开他。那话说得太迟了。对他们两人而言都太迟了。他把那想法推到一边，连同火焰舔舐皮肤，一个声音大喊他爱他的回忆。那都是太久以前的事了。

把他的思绪从很久以前的日子拉回来：“第二次见面TA的情况有所改善吗？”

她露出悲哀的表情：“没有。”

她表现得不像她的导师死了。那什么引起这痛苦？“因为他们没能成功杀死我？”

她散发出一缕愉悦，轻哼：“谁说TA试了？”很明显，在她的未来里，这个公主和流氓无赖一起度过了不少时间。她下意识学会了些非常不优雅的说话方式。

“你之前没有撒谎。皇帝会杀了我。”终于，过了这么久，他不用再承担责任。但那不是今天，所以他继续：“所以很明显这个‘备受爱戴的智者’失败了。”

那让她笑了出来。很轻，但有。“哦，不。”她反驳：“成功达到了目标。目标宏大，心胸宽广，头脑清晰会做成很多事。”

“你爱TA。非常爱。”就他看来公主太过聪慧，不会接受这样的感情关系。她不把自己的心和忠诚交给个绝地会好得多。他们无法理解情感寄托和真情实感。

_“你是我兄弟，阿纳金！我爱过你！”_

他倍感恼火，把注意力拉回公主。她给了他一个同情的笑容：“我的另一半。如我所说，你不会从我这里得到TA的身份，无论你兜着圈子问多少问题。”

她给了他太多信用，那不是他的本意。但也许她会提其他人的名字。“谁教了TA？或者这狂热的忠诚对每个人都适用？”

她露出傲慢的表情。这里，这就对了，她的王室教育。“我发现生活经常是最好的老师。”她一板一眼地说。

他嘶嘶地说：“少跟我玩文字游戏。”他回想没有确认击杀的绝地名单。然后一个叛逆的想法冒出来，关于那个他师父声称杀死在议院的绝地。如果到现在维达明白了一件事，那就是他师父如何撒谎。

尤达。尤达有可能是她导师的师父。可能吗？他思忖了一阵，放下了那想法。不，如果那小怪物还活着，早该露面了。“是贾勒斯吗？”

她面无表情：“不，是很多人。”

“绝地已经灭绝了。没有多少我们不知道的人。”有那么一个人，是除了名义以外的绝地。尽管他对他师父撒了谎，有那么一个并没有死在他手里。无论可能性多低，她还在银河系自由活动。“阿索卡·塔诺嘛？”

一股惊讶。“不。”她说。她父亲没告诉她阿索卡曾经是绝地。为什么？公主很明显知道这名字，为什么不提？

然后是那个在最高通缉犯名单上的名字，这么多年来没人见过或者听过的名字。一个他一直在找的人。出于绝望，痛恨，恐惧，胜利，甚至他都不再能说清楚。维达紧紧控制住自己，尽可能平静地问：“是欧比旺·克诺比吗？”

那充满表情的大眼睛里闪过一丝蔑视，但她还是开口了。“是的。”她承认。

他探向黑暗面帮助他集中注意力时，感到它扭曲的嘲讽。这是他准备听到的答案，但是真听到了还是让他的思维一停：“他活下来了？”

她咬牙冷笑：“你觉得我在撒谎吗？”

“不。”她没有。他转身，急切想要离开这个女人，以及她带来的问题。让塔金派别人来做这些事好了。欧比旺还活着。欧比旺能现在就结束这一切。

他走到门前才意识到，他太着急开始，甚至都不知道绝地在那里。他转身问她：“你知道欧比旺现在在哪里吗？”

“不知道。”那回答里有犹疑。她没有撒谎，没有直接撒谎，但有事情她没有说。

也许他可以知道克诺比之前在那里。“你知道过去二十年他都藏在哪里吗？”

她犹豫了一下，然后用冷淡的口吻回答：“某个外环世界。”

他眯起眼睛，在帮那老家伙打掩护？“就像我们捉住你的飞船环绕的那个？”

她咬牙：“是的。”

他本来如此接近目标。如果他不是逃避弱点，以及那星球带来的痛苦。如果他像个真正的西斯那样拥抱那些感情的话，他本该已经自己找到了克诺比。然后她的话里的含义明确起来。“欧比旺在塔图恩待了二十年？”她没有回答他，只是反抗地瞪他。“就算我自己设计个监狱来关他，也不会比那里更糟糕了。”

她抬起头，问：“他对你做了什么？”

是啊，围绕勇猛的欧比旺·克诺比的传说和谎言。她要知道真相会怎么想？“他是我穿这身盔甲的原因。”

她脸上滑过类似满意的表情：“那就是他的错了。他本该任你焚烧，然后杀死你。”

维达感到愉悦席卷过他。她说得对，欧比旺该杀了他。但她话里的恨意和刻毒引起了他的注意。

“这么多恨意啊，殿下。我很好奇为什么？”她的下巴狂怒地动了动，但什么也没说。“你的家族原力很强。”说起来她是怎么知道的？她是独女，在克隆战争末期被奥德朗王室收养。“你的父母？其中一个是绝地？”

她深吸一口气，缓缓从鼻孔呼出去。“我的父亲。”那不断轰炸他的愤怒和恨意令人叹为观止。

几个围绕她的谜团现在解开了。贝尔和布蕾哈一直急切地想要孩子，这他知道。贝尔同情绝地并且和其中几个是朋友。如果有66号指令的幸存者把个力敏的婴儿带给他，绝望地寻求保护，贝尔会毫不犹豫地留下孩子。不是绝地本人，太危险了，特别是在帝国建立初期。但是贝尔不会多想收养这个孩子。

“啊，这解释了为什么贝尔知道要伪造你的测试结果。”

她耸肩，毫无兴趣。她不知道这事的前因后果。他好奇死在大清洗的绝地里面谁是她父亲。他们的名字和面庞都被他丢到脑后遗忘了。

“我杀死了这个人吗，公主？”她吃了一惊看向他。很明显，这不是她最初的想法。“这就是针对我的愤怒的来源？你早已故去的绝地父亲？”有那么一秒，他在想会不会是哪个贝尔认识的绝地武士。他面前坐着的会不会是欧比旺的孩子，在穆斯塔法之后被带给了奥加纳。

她的眼里跳跃着痛苦。“你拷问过我，两次，拆散我的家庭，追捕杀害了几乎每个我爱的人，还在死后继续祸害。这还不够吗？”

他气恼地想，她也许是个受过训练的原力使用者，但是她显然完全不知道自己向他投射了什么。或者也许她并没有面对其他原力使用者的经验。他们本可以告诉她，读出她的感情有多容易。“不为这个，不。你的恨意出于非常私人的理由。我能感到你周围充满了它。”

她嘶嘶地说：“是的，从某种意义上说你是摧毁了他。”她没有撒谎。无论如何那是个比较牵强附会的揣测。他的前任师父绝不会允许自己如此偏离他宝贵的绝地信条。

维达回想那些疯狂岁月。他不记得有谁因为在克隆战争时期结婚被逐出绝地了。当然，不用结婚也能生孩子，这不违反他们宝贵的信条。个人经验让他知道，如果怀孕的不是本人，想要掩盖意外怀孕容易得多。“我可以告诉你我很可能并不为这行为感到高兴。”

“而我能告诉你这对我而言是多么大的安慰。”那声音里浓重的讽刺能让普通人丢盔弃甲。他现在能明白她是如何短时间内在议会获得那样高的声望。

从她的角度来看，他能明白为什么她会那么相信。“这是必要的恶，”他发现自己在解释：“绝地迷失了。你会发现你父亲是奥加纳的蹩脚替代。”

她仰头苦涩大笑：“总体来说，在关于他有多适合为人父这点上，你很可能是对的。”多么奇怪，很明显对这死去的父亲毫无爱戴。然后她的表情坚硬起来：“那也不意味着你的所作所为是合理的。我家不是唯一你扯成碎片的家庭。整个银河系都在为你的决定付出代价，而我想知道为什么？”

她的自以为是扫去了任何为把她变成孤儿的残留的责任感。“我什么也不欠你。你那么关心这个做什么？”过去已成定局，没有办法再去改变。不像她，被赋予了这份珍贵的礼物。他才是天选之子，不是吗？他周围的每个人似乎都那么想。为什么这没有选择他？他肯定能做到比死在牢房里多得多的事。

“我的儿子堕落了。”话说出来她的脸才松弛下来，就像她刚意识到自己说了什么。她的儿子？她已经年长到有个成年孩子了吗？这可令人惊讶。

然后他理解了她刚揭露的事情。“那他就再也回不来了。”他对她说。

“不，他不会。”这短短的话里有那么多信念。

她的导师没解释这个对她一点好处没有。“没有可能再回头。”

她的下巴绷紧：“可以的。”

尽管他欣赏她的坚韧不拔，这不是什么他能放过的争论。“殿下，这不是什么你有坚定意志就能做到的事。那不可能。”她咬唇，很显然想要反驳他，但也许想到了这是个他远比她熟悉得多的话题。

“你害怕他拥抱的力量吗？”就像欧比旺。就像帕德梅。

她难以置信的眼神几乎滑稽了。“不，”她说，就像在跟个脑子不好使的人讲话：“他是我的儿子。我希望他快乐，去恋爱，去欢笑，去享受人生。这些黑暗面一样也不会提供。”

这不是他以为会听到的理由。即便他能感到她散发出那么多痛苦，那仍被浓浓的爱所包围。每一个字都发自真心。“那他有你这样的母亲真的很幸运。”

这赞扬让她失去平衡，她露出怀疑的表情。

“他怎么堕落的？”他好奇。

她恼火地动动肩膀：“你以为我不停问你做什么？”是的，他是她最后会问的人。

他帮不了她。选择当前，他绝不会抛弃自己的母亲。“我没有答案给你。我在绝地背叛共和国的时候堕落了。”

“你背叛了共和国。”那些话里有那么多的蔑视。

他感到怒火又燃烧起来，他努力控制住自己。好像她会理解共和国当时的状态似的。她学的都是它光明公正的童话，实际上在他出生前已经腐烂到骨子里了。“你在谈论你不理解的事情。”

她露出恼火的表情：“因为你不肯回答我的问题。我并不为自己高兴才问。”她教育他。

“你该问你儿子。”这谈话离他早就不再想起的区域太近了。

她给了他一个干巴巴的难以置信：“我会的，但现在他还不存在，所以有点困难。”

她聪明到不会误解他的意思。“别装糊涂。你当时就该问他的。”

“我试过了。”她嘶嘶地说，进入牢房后第一次看上去快要哭出来了：“但他只说他在拥抱他的命运，然后跑掉了。”

“跑到哪里去了？”

她张嘴想回答他，然后又紧紧闭上。这么说，她本来准备揭露他的师父还活着。愚蠢的女人，她真以为她的叛军有机会赢？在她的未来，逃避帝国的追捕那么多年，但是银河系是很大的地方。她很聪明又人脉丰富，并非不可能。

“啊，他找到了皇帝，对吗？”

她的脸上露出蔑视：“一个变态的老头向他的脑子里灌输毒药，是的。”

“他拥抱了真相，你也该那么做。”有那么一秒他想象他第一次在议院看到她时就该带走她。在他的指导下学习四年，再加上这样的机智狡诈，她对黑暗面的运用准会令人赞叹。

他的想象被她的大声嘲笑打断：“是的，多么高尚啊，一个恶棍和暴君的政府。我们都该被这样崇高的追求鼓舞。”

她被无关紧要的小事困住了。就像他很久以前那样。“帝国带来秩序，带来和平。”

她不信任地看了他一眼：“根据西斯信条，和平是谎言，只和力量有关。”

他低估了她的导师给她用来对抗他的武器。“没有力量哪来和平，”他说，忽略她关于西斯思想体系的观点。她还没深入学习过它。“没有力量，只有混乱。”

“而那些不会且不能赞同的人呢？他们只是你追求秩序时的附带损害吗？”

考虑到上一次整个星系不肯服从发生了的严酷事实？“如果他们不肯服从，是的，那是他们自找的。”

“对你而言可真方便。”她说：“任何反对你的都是和平的敌人，而不是只想不受打扰过自己的生活的人。”她的眼神带着愤怒：“而你又凭什么决定什么才是对银河系最好的？”

她以为他想做那些决定？“不是我，其他人。”

她的震惊就像一巴掌扇在他脸上。“帕尔帕廷！帕尔帕廷！你觉得他是做独裁者的好材料？一个除了自己什么也不关心的人？你看向整个银河系的智慧生物，觉得他是最佳选择？”不，他不是。有别人。一个他信任到犯下人生最大错误为止的人。

今天再一次，出其不意被回忆找上门，他发现自己在说：“我也只剩他了。”

她令人诧异地没有穷追猛打。其他方面她似乎觉得有权从他这里得到那么多。为什么不是这个？她摇头：“我没兴趣听暴政和民主的哲学争辩。我想知道为什么你会堕落。”

“你对很久以前发生的事情有不同寻常的兴趣。你在乎什么？”

“你能看到周围都是堕落的人吗？还是我错过了银河系里无数的原力使用者？尽管这让我极为烦恼，你是我唯一能问的人。我需要理解我儿子身上发生了什么。”现在她几乎在求他了，疯狂而担忧。但是还有一点点其他在里面。

他手落到腰带上，考虑：“这不是全部事实。”

“你没有子女。”那事实让维达畏缩了一下。要她知道他差点有她会惊讶吗？直到他触碰过的所有东西开始化为尘埃。“因此你也许不能理解为什么我想他回来。如果我能明白为什么你会丢下所拥有的一切，也许我能明白为什么他会那么做。为什么他会伤我这么深？”

有趣。她说那孩子跑去找维达的师父了。他在那之后又对她做了什么导致她如此痛苦。“你说你在他堕落后再没和他说过话。他之后又做了什么给你带来这么大的痛苦？”

她瞪向他，无言以对。维达没指望这么简单的问题会引起这么大的反应。然后她令人赞叹的屏障开始晃动。他抓住了那之下最明显的悲哀和痛苦。意识到发生了什么，他拉紧自己的屏障稳住自己。那飞旋的感情风暴在她失控时喷涌而出。

“他杀了他的父亲！”她朝他嘶喊，她的怒火透过他自己的屏障敲打他的思维。“他杀害了他，隔着半个银河系我感到我的心被挖了出来，那痛苦让我无法呼吸。”

这维达能理解。这绝对解释了为什么他的问题让她失控。她继续说下去，迷失在自己的话语的洪流里：“而我想知道为什么他会转身背对所有爱他的人，背叛所有爱他的人，就为个精神错乱的老东西的虚假承诺，而他除了对他撒谎什么也没做过！”

就跟他一样。即便她没说，他也听出来了。它们就在那里，没说出来，嘲笑着他。他自己的愤怒和痛苦涌上来，比这些年来都更为清晰。这个无礼的叛军竟敢在他面前提这个？她完全不明白他这辈子忍受过多少打着为他好旗号的谎言和背叛。

他走上前弯下腰，近到面具几乎触上她的脸：“你对我的恨意透过那些仔细构筑的绝地屏障倾泻而出。对你而言，我很显然是无可救药的魔头，而他只是’迷失了’。然而我做过什么他没做的？你一直追问我为什么堕落，但是让我告诉你，殿下，答案救不了你儿子。现在不会，以前也肯定不会。”

他继续倾身，盯进那双棕色的眼睛，睁得大大的，里面全是恐惧。很好，她该畏惧他，以及他将要讲出的事实。任何让她像伤害过他那样的痛苦都行。“他死了。取代他的是在其他任何情况下你都不会给予丝毫同情的人。你真愿意’仁慈’原谅他就为他是你的骨血？多么虚伪。”

她的脸上全是震惊和痛苦。然后都消失了，取而代之是恶毒的笑容：“嫉妒没人原谅你杀害了你妻子？”

有那么一刻维达觉得他无法呼吸，不管呼吸器怎么强迫他。她怎么敢？他不假思索地把所有痛苦和愤怒加诸于她。他会把那些话一个字一个字从她身体里挤出来。

她被从原地提起来了一点，用手环住脖子，所有那些装模作样都瞬间消失了。然后她的脸被另一张取代了，有那么一刻他发誓可以感到穆斯塔法的火焰在皮肤上的热度。

维达使劲咬唇，那瞬间的痛感把他带回当下，带回这空荡荡的黑暗牢房。那挚爱的脸消失了，他只能看到为他眼前痛苦负责的女人。

在她意识到那动作无用之后，她的手落到身侧。取而代之，她右手握拳。维达冷笑，又加强了自己的注意力。他知道她逃不掉。她必须为她的无礼付出代价，他要一秒一秒让她在痛苦中死去。

没有任何预兆，原力里也没有丝毫警示，没有任何防备，一波全然的力量击中了他。前一秒他还牢牢掐住公主，下一秒原力就像漩涡一样把他狠狠推向牢房另一侧。

维达闷声撞上墙。他头盔里的警报立刻响了。他喘息了一秒，护目镜上的警告表明他的主要呼吸器遭到彻底损坏。他麻木地看备用系统自动开始工作。然后另一行警告跳出来，备用系统也遭到损坏，只有70%运转。她那一击几乎杀了他。这力量从何而来？维达这辈子从来没遇上过这样的事。

警报依旧不断在他耳边此起彼伏，他看向她。她跪在地上发抖。她深吸一口气然后抬头，盯着他，用嘶哑的声音问：“你为什么会堕落？”  
他仅仅看着她，目瞪口呆。她的导师显然对她的潜力一无所知。他不记得什么时候还有人能摆脱他的原力扼喉了。也许他年轻的时候，对自己的技能还不确定的时候。但那是几十年前的事了。

他没有使出全力，仅仅因为他想延长她的痛苦。但是绝对用了足够压制她所有摆脱尝试的力量。在用这种方式杀死绝地和失败的裁判官上，他绝对有足够的练习，以至于很确定自己在做什么。这女人是谁？

她缓缓站起来：“为什么？”

他该站起来，他该夺回控制，他该做千万件其他事情，而不是瞪着原力放在他面前意料之外的谜团发呆。他摇头，尝试集中注意。

“为什么？”她哀号。那个词里有那么多痛苦，失落和悲哀，就像承载着整个银河系的重量。她的屏障因为她的行为破裂后，他发现自己也被她的感情波浪卷着走了，他自己的感情和她的找到共鸣。

“ **为了她** ！！”他大吼，他的痛苦悲哀与她的回应。那话一说出口，就没法再阻挡随之而来的话。年复一年压抑着不说出来，但是每天都萦绕不去。

“我看向哪里都只看得到她的死亡。不管我做出什么选择！！绝地只告诉我接受损失，顺其自然。但是帕尔帕廷，他保证他能拯救她！！我失去了我的母亲，我不肯再失去她！”旋转的感情太多了，维达觉得他就像要向内坍塌了一样。

他几乎低语着继续：“到头来只是一场空。我失败了。只剩下我，帕尔帕廷，和陷入混乱的银河系。绝地把我培养成武器，所以我就成为全方面的武器。我会为银河系带来秩序。不容忍任何阻挡。”

她摇晃了一下，脸上充满恐惧：“你回到了你熟悉的事上去。”

他闭上眼睛：“是的。”还有什么留下？他才不要让他牺牲的一切成为无谓。他自己也许什么都没留下，但他能为银河系带来和平。

然后一股怒意穿透原力。他惊讶地睁开眼睛。“你为她讨价还价，而不是孩子？”她咆哮。

维达转头看她：“孩子？”他缓缓地说。他感觉空空如也，什么也不剩。但是他的一部分在尖叫让他留意，这很重要。

她咬牙：“是的，孩子。”她又说了一遍，像个复仇天使。

他缓缓眨眼：“不，我没有，因为帕尔帕廷不知道。”他的师父已经知道够多了。他太过担忧帕德梅以至于他们的孩子成了次要关注。然后帕尔帕廷揭露了他的真实身份。

“我没告诉任何人，我妻子也没有。”那意味着被逐出武士团，而她的前途也会尽毁。这都是太久以前的事了。那声音现在开始尖叫了，告诉他思考，想起。

他挣扎着那么做。他花了太多时间取忘记那些恐惧和担忧了。那是上辈子的事，十辈子之前的事了。那时他还在乎，他还有在乎的人。但他没告诉任何人孩子的事。帕德梅怀着孕下的葬，但没人知道他是父亲。这个来自未来的奥德朗公主是怎么知道的？

一个遥远的声音，感觉就像从远处传来的，他沉思着开口：“我很好奇你怎么知道我孩子的事的。或者我有过妻子。绝地禁止结婚，我们俩谁也没告诉任何外人。”他看她，心不在焉地想接下来会怎么发展。

“我父亲告诉我的。”她急急地说：“他说她死的时候怀着孩子。”

_他的声音在咆哮，扭曲到自己都无法辨认：“骗子！！”_

_帕德梅意识到她的飞船上行还有谁，露出惊恐和抗拒的表情，她抗议：“不！！”_

为什么那么多日子，偏偏这一天在这狭窄的牢房里萦绕不去？

他尽快站起来，回忆和她引起的怒火同时涌上来。“那是谎言。”为什么有人会跟他讲他的事？她跟他一点关系也没有，费这个心做什么？内部警告现在以最高分贝鸣叫了，他恼火地透过原力一弹，全按了下去。

然后他想起那天在场的另一个人，一个可能告诉她的人。他朝她走去：“是欧比旺吗？”

她甚至没犹豫：“是的。”

他停住了：“那也是谎言。”为什么？她为什么会撒谎？她想保护什么？

他穿过房间走向她，她收紧自己。他抓住她的头逼迫她看自己。“你有太多关于我无人知晓的信息。即便在我死后，我也想不出会有什么原因让你去搜集，或者为什么。”她对他的蔑视和仇恨非常清楚。“当我问你来源时，你半心半意的诚实不见了，吐出一个接一个谎言。”

“我没去搜集，”她抗议：“在你死后，我一点也不想和你扯上关系。”

“这是实话。”终于。他加重了双手的力道：“有人觉得你该知道。这人是谁，为什么会告诉你？”到底是活着的谁知道他最大的错误？

他能感觉到她的意识在快速思考可能的回答，即便透过红色护目镜也能看出她脸色苍白。她的嘴张开又闭上，放弃一个又一个谎言。

帕德梅的脸再一次从他意识里跳了出来。帕德梅的脸，在他扼住她的时候，在她尝试和他讲道理的时候。又是这情景，为什么？公主长得像他妻子，一直都像。他正是因为这个原因回避她。但是在这牢房里，他应该能分辨出两者的不同。

此时此地她表现出的激情和躁动是帕德梅从来没有的。她展现出直击要害的直觉，还有暴烈的脾气，而她对这一切都有令人印象深刻的控制。帕德梅忠诚热情，但是她在追求目标的时候冷静沉着。他在她慷慨给予的冷静感情里找到过那么多平静。殿下可一点也没有。如果真要说她像什么人，她更像……他。

这个古怪的想法击中了维达，让他的手一下子没了力气 。他轻轻移动她的头，从一侧转到另一侧，真正仔细看她。棕色的大眼睛瞪圆了，他远远地发现那和帕德梅眼睛的形状不同，但确实和他母亲的眼睛一样。他母亲的眼睛长在帕德梅的脸上。

不这不可能。那孩子死了，那孩子逝去了！他就像杀死她母亲那样杀死了她。

_不。_

他杀死了她的父亲。她自己说的，而她没有撒谎。但是贝尔没有告诉她任何关于这死去亲人的美好故事。他不赞扬绝地太不寻常了。她也同意他说这个神秘人物是不合格的父亲。她是如此蔑视这个无名绝地。为什么？死了丢下她？被他杀死然后把她留给了极为喜爱她的养父母？不。他回想她说的话。她没说他杀死了那人。不，她说他毁了他。

不。

他放开她的脸，手轻轻落到她的脖子上，他刚刚扼住她的地方。她用纯粹的力量击中了他，挣脱了他十分牢固的掌控。他这辈子从没遇上过如此强大的原力使用者。即便是尤达也做不到他面前的女人这样。

原力，就这么一次，给了他绝望想要埋葬的问题一个直接的回答。

_是的。_

_但这意味着…… **不** ！_

他惊恐地把手从她脖子上松开。他扼住了她，他伤害了她，他威胁了她。不，别又一次。他才没有又一次做下同样的事！

他从她面前退开，她只是呆呆地看着他，再没吐出任何犀利言辞。只是一个绝望想要逃开的人的表情。那个他熟悉无比的人的表情。

她是……他的意识略过那个词，集中在别的上面。

她知道。他走进牢房的那刻她就知道他是谁。与其说点什么，她选择了和他周旋。她知道他能做出什么，依旧觉得这是更好的选择。他几乎……

维达把这一团混乱的感情释放到原力里，绝望地想要净化这痛苦混乱。

她畏缩了一下，有那么一秒他担心他的冲动之举带来的反冲伤害到她。但然后她看向房间，眼神离开了他。

他感到一阵放松。她没事，吓到了但没事。他还没走太远。他还能弥补，他还能解释。这是他能纠正的事。

“ _你拷问过我，两次！_ ”他的意识中响起这句话。不，他没有伤害她，但是他的另外一个人有。

“他知道吗？”那些词艰难地从开始因为恐慌收拢的喉咙里挤出来。

她的眼神看回他，问：“他知道什么？”还想拒绝他。

“我的同位体，他知道你是他女儿吗？”

公主，不，不是公主，他的 _女儿_ ，缩成一团。她在原力里崩溃了，重重坐回长凳，紧紧抱住所有脆弱的部分。她以为他会对她出手，伤害她，或者杀了她。维达不知道他是想请求原谅呢还是想找个办法穿越空间为他同位体的选择性失明杀了他。没有任何版本的他会杀了面前的人，只要他知道就不会。但是如果他不知道。如果她曾经在这个牢房里待过，只有十九岁，并且知道义军基地的所在。他的思维在他尝试整理思绪的时候再次开始乱转成一团。

“我明白了。”他需要离开这牢房。他需要重新找回控制。他需要……他的女儿不再在他面前那样一蹶不振。那是他进入牢房最初的想法让他想吐。

他大步离开牢房。

守卫还在门外的岗位上。

“她已经招了吗，维达爵爷？”其中一个问。

莱娅蜷缩在他脚下，坚强不屈的意志被击得粉碎。就像她母亲曾经倒在他面前那样。

他的同伴大笑：“这些叛军说得响，但没有实料。”

维达眨眼，然后他们就倒在走廊上，像破碎的洋娃娃。没关系，他们不重要。

他大步走进控制室。三个守卫紧张地看了他一眼，中间那个从椅子上站起来。

“维、维达爵爷？”他结结巴巴地说。

“确保公主不要离开她的牢房。”他一边说一边走进电梯。接下来的几个小时迷失在一片猩红之中。

 

维达在自己的住处重新清醒过来，他周围几乎一切东西都被打个粉碎。除了他的救生舱，那似乎经受住了他风暴般的怒气而毫发无损。这是幸事，他护目镜上的警告表面他备用呼吸器只有40%工作了。

他皱眉，那怒气还在，黑暗面在快乐地鸣叫，鼓励他探出索取更多。为什么他会被拉出来？

他探出，在原力里找寻危险。只是遇上的不是危险，而是空缺。莱娅，莱娅的原力印记不在死星上了。恐慌吞了他，他疯狂地探向尽可能远的地方。不，她不会死，他不会再次失败。在他探索的边缘，他找到了她在原力了明亮的印记。他暗暗松了一口气。没死。但也不在这里。

“塔金。”他嘶嘶地说。塔金是这空间站唯一能取消他命令的人。出于不知什么原因，总督决定把莱娅移到其他地方。首先，他会去她的牢房杀了那些违背他命令的人。然后他会找出他女儿被带到哪里去了。他快步走出他的住处，甚至没再费心看他留下的混乱一眼。他的呼吸器发出另一条警告。他忽略了，现在有更重要的事情处理。

 

维达的怒气在他抵达牢房，发现控制室空无一人的时候有增无减。他咬牙切齿地走到莱娅牢房的监控前。她坐在那里，面无血色。循环录像。如果不是他实际上知道她已经被从基地带走，这说不定能骗过他。

他看向走廊。也许是浪费时间，但他该去检查她的牢房。也许有原力里留下的痕迹表明她被带走时的状态。他需要了解她的精神状态，远比浪费时间检查牢房更重要。

他加速进入走廊，跑步时靴子砰砰作响。多年以来，他在任何地方都觉得没跑的必要。他走，缓缓地，有条不紊地靠近猎物。对自己有能力应对任何抵挡他的防御充满信心。但是现在，他需要能节省的每一秒。

他弹开门，走进去，发现它不像他预料的那样是空的，而是地板上躺着三具尸体。

他迷惑地停在最后一梯，仔细观察。两个守卫仰面倒在地上，爆能枪伤表明了他们的死因。第三个，最矮的那个，被剥掉了制服。他四下看牢房，看到了她的白色长裙，随意地扔在长凳上。

绕过尸体，他走过去捡起裙子，戴手套的手搓过柔软的布料。

他的直觉没错。确实和塔金有关，但不是为了带走她。空荡荡的控制中心和循环监控录像表明他派那些人来审问她。为什么？来看看他为什么停住了？来看看是什么让他带着杀人状态走过死星的一条条走廊？

他需要通知塔金她逃走了。这躲不过的。想到那个人，他就握紧了拳头，几乎撕烂裙子的布料。那个该死的蠢货派了这三个无能白痴来。就因为他们低估了她，他的孩子跑了，再一次。很可能跑回她那秘密义军基地去了。那个他还不知道地点的基地。

但当他再次看回死去的看守，维达很惊讶地发现那景象让他感到骄傲。如果他还对莱娅是他孩子有任何怀疑的话，她刚刚一劳永逸地抹除了它们。不知怎的她逃出了空间站，没有触动任何警报。

 

塔金亲自到牢房视察现场。他把守卫留在外面，关上门。这会是一个那样的谈话。随便。

“你怎么会让这种事发生？”他问。

“我没让任何事发生。”他反驳：“我不在这里。是你派那些人来的。”

塔金嘶嘶地说：“来看看是什么让你走过死星的走廊，杀死看到的每个人。”

维达什么也记不得了，但这不意外。

“你找出基地的位置了吗？”他问。

“不，我没有。”

塔金冷笑：“也许皇帝想知道你离开牢房的时候她是怎么逃走的？”

“也许皇帝想知道你士兵的训练有多差劲，一个手无寸铁的十九岁姑娘也打得过？”他冷淡的反击。

塔金抿紧嘴唇，但他没有反驳那指控。他只是四下看，观察牢房墙壁上的损坏。维达压下颤抖。他对她在的房间做了这个。他有可能伤害到她，轻而易举，而且不假思索。遇上她他要再小心点。长久以来他已经疏于对任何人温柔了。

“什么导致了这些？”塔金说，右手指墙上的损坏：“这么严重的失控可不像你。审问囚犯时失败也是。”

维达已经想好了这个问题的完美答案。莱娅告诉他的。“你说得对，她是想联系塔图恩上的一个人。她把图纸发给了欧比旺·克诺比。”

塔金看上去很惊讶。这不是他预料的回答。“欧比旺·克诺比？”他嘲弄地说：“他现在准死了。”

“然而那就是她交付图纸的人。”维达指指损坏的墙壁：“我听到那名字的时候，有点……措手不及。”他重重下咽，但他需要给塔金点什么。为了莱娅，他会忍受向竞争对手承认弱点的侮辱。“我觉得最好在杀死她之前离开。”

“这样的关心并不感人。”塔金干巴巴地说。

“尸体不能给你答案。”

“不假。”他低头观察被剥去衣服的尸体。“她不会走远。”哦，但她已经走远了。远到塔金无法相信。他才不会告诉他。那会引出维达不想回答的问题。

“全空间站进行地毯式搜索。如果那样还找不出她，那在几个小时之后我想我们能提供足够的动力让她离开躲藏的地方。”  
维达眯起眼睛：“你这是什么意思？”

“这样，维达尊主，如果我们用她的母星威胁她，你觉得那样会让她更讲道理一些吗？”

维达觉得脊柱上掠过惧意。不，那样没用，不只因为她已经不在空间站了，莱娅绝不会在清醒状态下背叛同盟。但他只回答：“也许。”

“接下来几个小时我们就会知道谁对了。”然后塔金离开房间。维达看他离开，庆幸面具挡住了他的表情。他比什么都想杀了他。但他不能，至少不能直接动手。那会引来他师父的注意，而这是他，或者莱娅，此刻最不需要的东西。

塔金想要摧毁奥德朗。即便莱娅奇迹般地出现，那人仍然会行动。维达和他共事太久，以至于能猜到他的下一步。如果奥德朗被摧毁了……他不敢想莱娅会如何反应。

他站直。在这牢房里他什么也做不了。几十年来第一次，他眼前的路清明了。首先，修好他的呼吸器。然后他有图纸要研究，工作要做。


End file.
